


16. "I'll kick his ass if you want me to."

by aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou (bowtiewontlie)



Series: Writer's Block Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiewontlie/pseuds/aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary has something important to tell Izzy.</p><p>Written for the lovely @alineblackthorne. <3</p><p>Check out the <a href="http://aleclightwoodisbetterthanyou.tumblr.com/wbdcmasterpost">Masterpost</a> on my Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16. "I'll kick his ass if you want me to."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegayestshadowhunter (BuckysButt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysButt/gifts).



Clary took a deep breath as she pushed open the door to the lab in the basement of the Institute. She saw Isabelle’s form hunched over a microscope at one of the metal tables and heard her mutter something in Spanish at the sound of someone entering her workspace.

“I told you I would call when I had something,” she called out, not bothering to look at who had walked in.

Clary’s nerves got the best of her and she backed up a few steps. “Sorry, Iz,” she said hesitantly and the other girl sat up, finally turning to face Clary. “I’ll come back later.”

“Oh, Clary!” Izzy said in surprise, smile spreading across her face. “Sorry, I thought you were Alec. He won’t stop bugging me about this sample he got from that weird-ass creature we came across last night. I swear he’s stopped in here like 17 times.”

Clary forced her nerves down enough to return Izzy’s smile, knowing how obsessive Alec could be. “No worries,” she said as lightly as she could muster. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’ll just come back when you’re not busy.”

Izzy stood up then, walking across the room and pulling the gloves off her hands. “No, stay,” she said, “I actually figured something out a little bit ago, but it’s fun to make Alec wait.” She grinned and jumped up so she was sitting on the table. “What’s up?” she asked, patting a spot next to her in invitation.

Clary swallowed heavily and tried to walk casually over to the table. She hopped up onto it, careful to keep a bit of space between the two of them. This close she could smell Isabelle’s perfume, or maybe it was her shampoo, Clary wasn’t sure, but the scent was enough to start her heart pounding in her chest. She took a deep breath and stared at a spot on the wall across from her, forcing herself to say what she came here to say. “Jace and I broke up.”

Immediately, Isabelle turned and rubbed a hand across Clary’s back. “Oh no,” she said, voice full of concern. “I’m so sorry. Do I need to kick his ass? I know he’s like my brother, but I will kick his ass if you want me to.”

Isabelle’s hand on her back was almost too much, but she had to smile a bit at the concern. “It’s okay,” she said softly, chancing a quick look at Izzy’s face before she looked away again. “It was a mutual decision.”

“Okay,” Isabelle said as if agreeing to the assessment. “Can I ask what happened?”

This was the hard part, Clary knew. This was the part that could either go so, so well, or so extremely poorly. 

The pounding of her heart had grown deafening, and she was surprised Izzy couldn’t hear it. “Well,” she started, and stopped. “It was mostly because—“ she stopped again. “It was mostly because of you. Because of my feelings for you.”

Izzy’s hand stilled and Clary buried her face in her hands. This was it. This was the point when Isabelle would tell her she was sorry but they would only ever be friends and Clary couldn’t hear that right now so she got up from the table and started rambling, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you that. I know you like guys. I mean you were with Meliorn on and off for so long, and you always flirt with Simon, and you were just telling me last week about that guy you saw at Pandemonium and please don’t let this make things weird between us because you are my best friend, well, besides Simon but he’s more like my brother so that doesn’t really count and—“

Isabelle grabbed her hand and used it to spin her around, cutting Clary’s rambling off with the movement. She put her hands under Clary’s chin and pulled her close, pressing their lips together tenderly. The kiss was short, but it was enough to ease the tension from Clary’s body.

When she pulled back, Izzy looked into Clary’s eyes. “Didn’t you ever wonder why nothing happened between Simon and I?” she asked.

Clary didn’t trust her voice, so she just tilted her head in question.

“I have feelings for you, too, Clary,” Isabelle confessed with a tender smile. “I have since the moment you woke up in the infirmary and banged your head into mine. Jace just beat me to the punch.”

Clary smiled at the memory and reached her hand up to trace Izzy’s forehead with her thumb. “I’ll kick his ass if you want me to,” she said and leaned in to capture Izzy’s lips a second time, both of them grinning.


End file.
